Kakarot:Son Of Bardock
by Alison Took
Summary: Set on Vegeta, Kakarot is not liked but not when saiyans find out he has an extrodinary power. Please review and be nice!


Kakarot: Son Of Bardock.

This is my first DBZ fanfic so please be nice and I don't own DBZ it belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 1 : Little Kakarot.

A tall tanned skinned man with jet black hair sticking out at every direction with a scar across his right cheek and dressed in a smart suit walked over to a small bed holding a little boy looking exactly like him, but paler.

          The man looked down at him and saw that he had kicked the sheets down to his ankles as he slept and noticed that he was shivering a little.

          He brought the sheets the sheets up to cover his son as he put his large hand on his young son's head and messed his hair a little as he whispered.

          "Tomorrow you will meet the king for the first time my little Kakarot!"

          As he said these words the small boy let out a sigh as his father turned out his lamp on his bedside table and as he walked out he said before closing the door.

          "Good night my little soldier!"

**Next Day**

The father of Kakarot walked into his son's bedroom and saw him sitting on his bed waiting to be dressed.

          Bardock dressed his son and picked him up and looked at him as Kakarot smiled back at him.

          "You look like your mother in your little sailor suit" Bardock explained. ( Think of Victorian times )

          Kakarot laughed and clapped his hands as he asked.

          "What was Ma Ma like?"

          "A good spirited woman, humorous and very beautiful" Bardock replied.

          "Is there something special tonight" Kakarot questioned "and am I invited.'

          "It's the gathering of the planets and Planet Vegeta is having the banquet, and you are invited along with your brothers Raditz and Turlus and also you are going to meet the king of Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta." Bardock exclaimed.

          "Why is the planet named after him?" Kakarot asked.

          "In the family all the males are called Vegeta! Anyhow, tonight don't be as hyperactive as you usually are and treat the king with respect!" Bardock told him.

          "I'll try…" Kakarot mumbled.

          "You will behave! There's no such word as try, now run along now!" Bardock explained as he set him down "and be back by seven."

          "I can't tell the time!" the young boy yelled from a distance.

          Kakarot stopped when he came to two massive double doors and stepped one foot in when a butler shut the door in his face in which hit his nose.

          Kakarot started to cry.

          A young 9 year old came to his need as he picked him up to soothe his younger brother as he questioned.

          "What is wrong with my dear little brother? Hmm!" Turlus cooed.

          "Big man hit me with door" Kakarot cried.

          "That's not very nice! C'mon we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget" Turlus said toughly.

          Turlus took him by the hand and opened the door gently as he asked.

          "Which one?"

          "Purple hair." Kakarot said under a flow of tears.

          Turlus stomped over with little Kakarot close behind as Turlus poked the butler in the back.

          The man turned round to see Kakarot crying and Turlus with a frown on his face.

          "Excuse me but I think you hurt my little brother by hitting my little brother in the nose with the dining room door" Turlus yelled.

          "I'm sorry Sir Turlus…..I-I-I didn't know you had a little brother." The butler stuttered.

          "He's only three years old, he didn't deserve that! And he needs to look his best to………" Turlus said but was interrupted by his father's voice.

          "Turlus what are you doing and why is Kakarot with you?" Bardock asked.

          Turlus turned around to see his father and a tall man with brown hair, with a beard on his chin and was well built standing beside his father in which was the Saiyan King who had a confused look on his face at the sight of little Kakarot.

          "Sticking up for his rights!" Turlus stated as he saw that his father and the king started to walk over.

          "Why what happened?" Bardock questioned.

          "Turlus saved me from an evil butler!" Kakarot answered.

          "I just scolded him." Turlus yelled.

          Kakarot ran over to his father as Bardock picked him gently.

          "Turlus! Don't yell at your baby brother!" Bardock scolded.

          Turlus bowed his head to show that his father had won.

          "Who's he!" Kakarot asked confusedly.

          "Kakarot manners! This is the King of Planet Vegeta! King Vegeta" Bardock explained.

          "Oh! The silly man who named the planet after himself." Kakarot giggled.

          "Oh dear Kami!" Bardock cursed.

          "Excuse me." King Vegeta said shocked at this comment.

Kakarot was smiling at the king thinking that he didn't offend the king.

The king did not look amused by the boys antics.

Take that back you little baka!" a young boy who looked just like the king shouted as he came in the door with a young brown haired well built boy.

"Vegeta what are you doing wandering round the palace?" King Vegeta asked.

"Because I'm bored father! My nanny fell asleep again so me and Nappa snuck out of the place and anyone who got in my way got beat up or blown up!" Prince Vegeta explained but then saw Kakarot laughing.

"What are you laughing at you little baka?" Prince Vegeta  shouted.

"You!" Kakarot stated "You look just like him!"

Prince Vegeta wasn't amused just like his father.

"Your majesty! Please excuse my son! He doesn't really understand things very clearly first time told and plus he is only three years old" Bardock pleaded.

King Vegeta frowned at Kakarot and looked at his son and said.

"Forgive him son! He's not that smart!"

"Fine! I'll just call him dumb!" Vegeta replied.

Bardock was shocked that the king and prince were calling stupid.

"Excuse me sire but I don't like you calling my son dumb." Bardock told the king.

"Then why doesn't he understand you!" King Vegeta scolded.

Kakarot was watching the fight as he knew it was his fault and then saw Raditz come in as he stood beside Nappa.

"Raditz! Sort it out!" Kakarot yelled.

Raditz shook his head.

Kakarot moaned and then saw that his father was letting go of him and hit the floor head first.

Kakarot began to cry loudly and cried.

"Stop fighting! And I'm sorry plus my head hurts"

"He's a wimp! He'll never be as tough as me!" Vegeta exclaimed.

King Vegeta looked down at him and smiled as he explained.

" At least if your sorry that's okay with me and I'll get someone to look at your head."

Kakarot was wiping his tears on his sleeve as he said.

"What about daddy?"

King Vegeta looked at Bardock  and held out his hand as Bardock accepted it as an apology and they left the room straight  after.

Once the father's left the room Prince Vegeta came over to Kakarot and asked sternly.

"What is your name?"

"Ka..ka" Kakarot stuttered.

"His names Kakarot! He can't say his name yet!" Turlus answered.

"Well, I don't like you Kakarot and I never will and I will always call you baka because you're so stupid." Vegeta announced as if it was a speech.

Kakarot looked at him as if he was in disbelief but was really confused.

"And I bet right now you don't understand a word I'm saying! Am I right baka?" Vegeta questioned.

  Kakarot nodded his head.

"Well goodbye!" Vegeta said as he left the room.

"What does he mean Raditz?" Kakarot asked.

"Well he doesn't like you very much and doesn't look like your going to have many friends because of him!" Raditz answered.

"RADITZ!" Prince Vegeta yelled as Raditz ran out of the room.

"I don't know how he can hang out with him! It's like he under some kind of spell" Turlus explained.

"Turlus! Is Raditz right?" Kakarot asked.

"I don't really know! He might be right about the Vegeta part though." Turlus stated.

Kakarot sighed and explained.

"I can't wait to learn how to blow things up, I can blow him up!" 

Turlus laughed at his younger brothers antics as they were walking to his room as he set him in his room.

"Stay here for the rest of the day and come tell you when lunch is okay?" Turlus said nicely.

"Are you scared of me stirring up trouble?" Kakarot mumbled.

"Yes!" Turlus exclaimed as he shut the door.

"Damn! It's always noticeable" Kakarot moaned as he pulled at the door " it locked! Hey! Let me out! Turlus! Raditz! Daddy!"

Kakarot punched the door and it came off it hinges unexplainably.

Kakarot smiled at himself as he ran out of the entrance.

He ran all the way down the hall until he bumped into his father.

"Kakarot! What are you doing out of your room?" Bardock asked.

"I don't want to be stuck in my room all day!" Kakarot told his father.

"No fighting back young man!" Bardock shouted as he picked him up and headed for his room and once he saw the door across the hall he was shocked.

"I did that because I was angry but I can't fix it!" Kakarot said.

"You better stay with me for the rest of the day son." Bardock exclaimed  as he was stunned by the sight.

**Kings Office**

"Stay here Kakarot till dad comes out again! OK!" Bardock ordered.

Kakarot nodded his head as his father went in.

**Inside**

"Sire! I have something important to tell you about my son!" Bardock explained.

"Go ahead." King Vegeta asked.

"Well! Kakarot got out of his room somehow and when I brought him back to his room his door was smashed into a wall" Bardock said at the speed of light.

"My bloody Kami!" the king cursed " my son wasn't able to do that till he was four  and this boy is…… what age is this boy?"

"Three." Bardock answered.

"Get a scouter and check the boys power level!" the king ordered " before Frieza gets here!"

Bardock ran out of the room and grabbed his son and headed for the laboratory picked up a scouter put it on and pressed the button as it went up Bardock kept getting more shocked by the minute but finally said.

"FIVE THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED AND SIXTY FOUR! THIS CAN'T BE!" Bardock yelled.

"What's that and what's the matter ?" Kakarot questioned.

Bardock lifted Kakarot and headed back to the king.

Once they were inside the king was pacing up and down the room and when he saw them he asked.

"Well?"

"Five thousand six hundred and sixty four" Bardock explained.

"That can't be! My boy is only four thousand!" the king said in a high pitched voice.

"What's going on?" Kakarot questioned but they weren't listening to him "I order you to tell me what's going on!" 

"Well son your power level is very high for your age and it quite extraordinary." Bardock explained.

"Bardock if we train Kakarot as hard as we train my boy he might be able to defeat Frieza. When he is older he can fight in the war that might be happening if the feud gets any worse." The king explained.

"Then it is agreed we will train Kakarot at the maximum training arena!" Bardock stated.

**Well that's the first chapter done of Kakarot: Son Of Bardock and please review it only my second fanfic and the first of the Dragonball Z saga's plus I promise to update Dirty Dancing: Lord of the Rings as soon as I get a free night from homework and soon as I get off for my valentine's day holidays.**

**So see ya: ****Alison Took.**


End file.
